The need for walking aids has lead to many embodiments of crutches, canes, and walking sticks. Older wooden crutches have been translated into aluminum, making them lighter, stronger, and more durable. The common ("Y"-shaped) aluminum crutch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,741 to Smith (1985), however has some major drawbacks. One problem with this design is stowability. When traveling in a car or sitting down at a restaurant these crutches are cumbersome, often creating a burden for others who have to find a place to set them. Comfort is also compromised as these crutches are rigid, allowing for only one hand position in relation to the under-arm support, which itself is uncomfortable. These crutches are limited to one embodiment only, full length under-arm walking aids. Thus, they are useless in any other situation, which may explain why these crutches are commonly found in thrift stores and garage sales.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of crutches which compact when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,126 to Ellmore (1990) discloses a crutch with two parallel linear elements, each with adjustable appendages. However, this crutch contains more raw materials than necessary, resulting in excessive weight and cost. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,478 to Husa (1981) discloses a crutch with a three segmented lower leg which folds in half. This crutch is unnecessarily complex, expensive to make, and potentially unsafe. Other folding crutches such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,999 to Boyd (1970) U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,915 to Zabielski (1980), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,811 to Weng (1995) fail to realize the potential for further simplicity and compactness.
Crutches which compact telescopically include U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,128 to Slater (1953), U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,495 to Smith (1973), U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,725 to Champigny (1989), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,040 (1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,070 (1996), both to Kelly. Each of these crutches fails to reach its potential efficiency due to excessive size, weight, complexity, expense to produce, or oversights in safety.
Crutches which convert to canes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,607 to Grimball (1952), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,095 to Smith (1960) are compromised when in the cane position, both visually awkward and overly complex. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,070, to Kelly (1996) contains the following shortcomings: The underarm support is positioned in an awkward and uncomfortable relation to the handle. Kelly's crutch is unnecessarily bulky at the bottom with its end member being an unusual proportion which is not able to accommodate a standard crutch tip. When converted to a cane, the handle requires a plug to be inserted to cap the open tube. The handle is awkward, keeping the weight of the user away from the axis of support. Kelly's crutch, in its compacted state, is neither illustrated in the drawings nor described in the text
All of the crutches heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages and shortcomings:
(a) None of the heretofore known crutches can adjust to comfortably accommodate persons of a 16 inch range of heights. PA1 (b) None of the heretofore known crutches can compact to about one third of their extended height PA1 (c) None of the heretofore known crutches have fully adjustable, non incremental handles which may be freely positioned at any angle in relation to the crutch head. PA1 (d) None of the heretofore known crutches convert to a forearm crutch, cane, and quad tip cane. PA1 (e) Heretofore known crutches must employ a number of various pieces of hardware to assemble. PA1 (f) None of the heretofore known crutches can be assembled entirely by hand using no tools. PA1 (g) None of the heretofore known crutches convert to a multipurpose tool versatile enough to have uses in other areas such as camping, photography, and house-hold chores. PA1 (a) to provide a crutch which accommodates persons of a broad range of heights, providing a large and a small setting, each with a range of sizes; PA1 (b) to provide a crutch which can compact to about one third of its extended height thus making it easier to store and tote than previous crutch designs; PA1 (c) to provide a crutch with a handle which can be quickly set to a variety of positions in relation to the crutch head allowing the user to find the most comfortable position and adjust at will; PA1 (d) to provide a crutch which can be readily transformed to an adjustable forearm crutch, cane, or quad tip cane to aid walking in various stages of rehabilitation; PA1 (e) to provide a crutch which uses push-button-release-pins throughout to allow the user to easily see, feel, and hear when coupled parts have securely engaged, insuring safe operation. Release pins are lightweight, inexpensive, and readily available and allow adjustments to be made by simply pushing the buttons and urging various parts on and off; PA1 (f) to provide a crutch which requires no tools for assembly or operation, allowing assembly to be done quickly and easily, entirely by hand; PA1 (g) to provide a crutch which, when not in use as a walking aid, can be converted any number of devices, including but not limited to a hiking staff, camping shovel, axhammer, unipod, or an all-purpose extension pole, with innumerable possibilities; PA1 (h) to provide a crutch which can be of particular importance for survivalists, the military, emergency rescue units, or anyone requiring a highly portable, reliable, multipurpose tool; PA1 (i) to provide a crutch which is simple in its design, requiring a minimum of steps in manufacture, less raw material, and less hardware than other crutches, making it less expensive to produce, while cutting energy consumption and waste and therefore benefiting the environment; PA1 (j) to provide a crutch with a telescoping shaft, providing easier storage while cutting down on shipping expenses and retail shelf space.